


Quando l’identità di William venne messa a dura prova dal più infimo dei demoni

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Quando l’identità di William venne messa a dura prova dal più infimo dei demoniFandom: KuroshitsujiPairing: Sebastain x WilliamChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: VittimaOOC pwp





	Quando l’identità di William venne messa a dura prova dal più infimo dei demoni

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Quando l’identità di William venne messa a dura prova dal più infimo dei demoni  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> Pairing: Sebastain x William  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Vittima  
> OOC pwp

Che cosa doveva fare se non scappare? Era quella la cosa che William avrebbe dovuto fare fin dall’inizio, lo sapeva benissimo ma non era in grado di muovere nemmeno un dito in quell’istante: Sebastian lo stava paralizzando con una misteriosa forza che stava dominando tutti i sensi.  
Perché le labbra di quel demone dovevano essere avvinghiate in quel modo contro la sua erezione? Quello che gli stava facendo era senza dubbio la cosa, se non la più, deplorevole del mondo.  
Non poteva minimante accettare quello stava succedendo, con quale coraggio poi? Era caduto vittima di una bocca che sapeva portare solo disperazione agli uomini e il pensiero che in quell’istante lo stesse succhiando così intensamente devastava la sua mente e il suo animo.  
Non avrebbe dovuto muoversi con quell’abilità, non avrebbero dovuto essere in grado di annullare la sua volontà: ma cavolo stava accadendo! William non poteva in nessun modo accettare di star perdendo la sua identità.  
Chi era in realtà William T. Spears? Chi era la persona che si stava facendo praticare sesso orale da un demonio? Non lo ricordava più, il vuoto totale che stava avvertendo in testa era massacrante e lo Shinigami sapeva che non c’era più nulla da fare.  
Era morto quel giorno, era stato ucciso da Sebastian con una bocca che non avrebbe mai dovuto incrociare, una bocca che aveva rovinato la sua intera esistenza.


End file.
